The Seekers of Elpis- A New Key
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Percy was ashamed, he nearly killed a handful of mortal boys. He didn't mean to, the moment they bumped into him his mind snapped, memories of Tartarus and Two Wars overcame him. Shaken and afraid, he walked into the office of Ellenor Roth, therapist and witch. With her help, he seeks hope but at what cost? Is it one he is willing pay, even if it helps those he loves? He hopes so
1. Chapter 1

"So, Mr. Jackson, do you know why you are here?"

With great shame, Percy nodded, looking at his feet. "I got into a fight with a few students..."

Ellenor Roth, Psychiatrist, frowned at him with her eyebrow raised. He was reminded far too much of his mom to be comfortable.

"You put six students in the hospital, Mr. Jackson. If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be facing jail time."

He shivered, but her words caught up in his head. "Wait, why'd you step in?" Passively, his hand crept towards Riptide.

The look in her eyes confirmed it. "I know you are a demigod, Son of Posiden."

In less then a heartbeat, his sword was out, pointing at her chest. "Who are you?"

Pain shot through his chest, his vision swirled and suddenly he found himself on the couch behind him, Ellenor gripping his sword. It's tip at his chest.

"A mother of a beautiful demigod, one who suffered greatly and like you suffered from tremendous PTSD. I watched her mind crack until she was nothing more then a Mania." She swirled his blade, turning it back into a pen. "I figured it was best to tell you now... I understand, Percy. I am not here to judge or listen to lie. You can tell me everything and I will believe you." Tears fell down Ellenor's face, her entire body radiated misery like Hades Radiated power. "I learned magic, so I could create a safe place from the gods... so Demigods and Legacies could heal... this place is safe... I swear on the River Styx."

Percy froze, waiting for the sound of Styx's power making a rumble in the sky. "Why... she's the strongest Ocean Nymph, on par with my Step mother... She rivals the Younger Olympians, how can you just stop her power?"

Ellen giggled, looking decades younger. "Experience. I'm well over any normal human age. Magic is very helpful in that regard." She smiled kindly, though quite sadly. "Immortality isn't a great thing Percy, in this case however it is quite helpful. I've helped many children over the years. I tend to work with older kids, like you. Many Gods only pay attention to their children whilst they are children, teenagers. You have lived so long that, even despite your many accomplishments, you are no longer seen or paid any attention. It helps that I can no longer sense the Fate's magic around you, thus I can help you."

He frowned, looking at his feet. Quietly he spoke. "Why me... is it just because of my father or because I am, or was the Child of Prophecy?" His chest tightened, though he couldn't figure out why.

Ellenor leaned down, lifting his head up. "I am helping you because you have suffered in a way no one should ever suffer. No one has even attempted to see if perhaps your mental state, your very spirit has been affected by this." She held his cheek and more of his misery leaked out, his pain, his anger, his fear at who he was becoming. "Healing the flesh is easy, healing the soul isn't. You've held a burden, a destiny unfair and cruel, born of lazy bigoted gods who fight with children. That is bound to leave scars... your temper, what you did to those boys... that was the suffering, the scars around your heart fighting back to ensure nothing else can cause you harm. You are a victim, Perseus, not a monster. You are not responsible for your actions, but if you do not take measures to work on your pain then you will be."

He nodded, slowly. "I think I understand..."

" Of course you do, your a smart boy. Now I'd advise you not tell Annabeth of your time with me." She saw his sudden suspicion. "Your lover would be reasonably untrusting and may mention me to her mother. The gods do not like my healing of their children, they see it as a threat to your loyalty to them. However on a purely personal note, telling her would hamper your healing. Healing your own pain requires you to bear yourself without the judgement of those that know you on a deeply personal level. Can you promise me to keep our conversations private?"

Oddly enough, Percy wanted to agree. He felt no reason to argue with her, everything she said just made sense. "I promise." A tiny shiver went down his spine, he gasped as his thoughts cleared. "You... you used charmspeech on me?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Not at all. All I did was cast an honesty spell, you knew, in your soul, that I wasn't lying. In return you felt totally at ease with me, your true self bled through. I use this spell in all of my sessions, otherwise I'd have to wait weeks, months or even years until people opened up." Her expression shifted, turning infinitely darker and deeply pained." . For a demigod, you never know how much time you have. You could be killed by a monster, like your friend Jason..." Percy's heart leaped, tears fell without hesitation. He knew the spell was still in effect. " A Son of Jupiter, slaughtered by an Emperor God, someone the Gods could easily deal with on their own. The Fates can only act through the Oracles, it is how their powers work. The Gods have no barriers right now, they could do whatever they want and they know it."

Her words rang true, the spell burned that fact into his soul. "I... I..."He couldn't speak, there was too much to say, The spell couldn't push it all out. "Okay... I believe you... where do we start?"

She sat down. "Well, we are going to start with Jason. I believe it was this knowledge that sparked your recent break down, your soul recognized the threat of the Emperors and projected it onto everyone. It is a good, painful, but good place to start. So, I ask you, what does Jason's death make you feel?"

The spell burned in his chest and he felt stupid tears burn at his eyes. "Hurt... angry... and afraid. I... Jason understood me, the pain of having everyone believe in us. We can't do anything wrong or else we are monsters, we have to give up everything." A Wave roared in his ears, silently at first but it built as the words came. "Why do we have to give up everything, he wasn't even SIXTEEN, HE WAS A CHILD, IT WASN'T HIS CHOICE, WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE FOR THE GODS!"

Water exploded, swamping the office, with not clear source. It built and built, higher and higher before evaporating into nothing.

Ellenor looked at him, sad and completely dry... but mostly, she was proud. "A good step. I believe we've found the root of it all. Resentment, towards the world. A world that raised you like a lamb for slaughter, that cost you a dear friend... many of them in fact. That pain boils inside, blossoming furthur and further until you can no longer bear it... "

He collapsed, tears and snot and his very breathe escaping him. The world swirled and he was just so damn tired. "Where did the water come from?" It was easier to focus on that question then the actual words, an obvious loophole in the truth spell.

A Soft chuckle eased him pain just slightly. "You... your pain. You generated the water Percy. A truth spell reveals all truth, even the truth of your power. Now rest, rest here. I will watch over you while you rest..."

And he did, lulled by the simple truth of her promise and the exhaustion that came with opening up like he just had.

 **"Sweet boy, he reminds me so much of Pyrrha... I know your watching Mnemosyne, I can feel you." Ellenor turned and focused her gaze on the desk behind her.**

Slowly, a strong women appeared. She was beautiful beyond words, with thick Auburn hair wrapped into a stylish bun, a fancy pantsuit emphasizing her supernaturally powerful and voluptuous body. Her face was hard, like a sculpture of ancient times. She was clearly beyond mortal.

She was Mnemosyne, Titanness of Memory and the mother of Artistic Inspiration.

"I told you he was ready." The titaness stood, walking over to the now sleeping Percy, brushing his forehead. His snot and tears faded until he seemed proper once again. "His memories are tainted, almost exclusively, with pain. He has reached a point where he can see past ties of blood and loyalty past. His heart is open to true change, or at least it will be... clever, that spell of yours. It is cracking that door straight open, I imagine you can lead him to where we need him to go sooner then expected."

Sighing, Ellenor nodded. "I Hope so, I have never come across a child with more agony stored inside. His recent trip to Tartarus seems to have fractured something in him, or perhaps it was something he experienced within versus the actual place. I can't decide..." With a frown, Ellenor flicked her fingers to Percy, smoke rose from his body, collecing into a large cloud. From this cloud an image appeared. "He is so afraid of his memories, he won't even dream of them... perhaps, perhaps I can place a curse on his mind? Make him live through his memories in his sleep, to wear him down, or I could travel his memories with him to dissect each one with him... both have their perks. One could make him snap all together but would also make him more vulnerable to our influence... the other would make him feel more in control but would also give him more chances to bond with his memories, the positive ones anyway, in an act of denial."

"Human Psychology is complicated..." Mnemsyome smirked a little. "But if anyone is experienced in unleashing evils from within to find the hope, it would be you Pandora."

Said women flinched. "My name is Ellenor, I put that name behind me when my daughter took her own life. The gods still think I am dead... the last thing I need, we need, is for them to find us before we can open Percy's mind to our way of thinking... that is exactly why we are speaking to the boy now, Evading the gods' attention whilst they are distracted with the Emperors."

Genuinely chastised, Mnemsyome nodded at her friend. "I am sorry, it is hard to fight memories so embedded into my soul... you are right of course." Leaning down, she kissed Percy's forehead. "I have opened his mind to his memories, detaching what he actually feels from the facts. This should help you speak to him... be safe, my friend. We get one shot at this... make it count."

The Titaness faded away in a blur of black and white, leaving Ellenor holding her head, listening to Percy's deep breathing. "I am sorry, my son... I wish I did not have to use you like this but I have little choice. Only you are powerful enough to make enough of a difference. But know this, even in sleep... what I do, I do for you. For all of my sons and daughters. The gods have committed unspeakable crimes, it is time they paid for them. It is time you children no longer have to fear death before adulthood... I hope I can do this for you all..."

* * *

 **It was, with odd energy, that Percy stepped out of Ellenor's office. He felt lighter, freer, then he had before. 'I didn't realize how bad it was before... my body doesn't hurt so much.' Smiling, Percy quickly sought out his girlfriend, sneaking up to her and pulling her to his chest. "Hi."** **She gasped and almost flipped him over, panic flickering in his eyes. Anger burned in his chest at that. 'Why do we have to be afraid all of the time!'**

Annabeth growled at him, kissing him lightly before punching his chest. "Watch what you do, Seaweed brain. I could actually hurt you." Rolling his eyes, he pulled her into a much deeper kiss. Annabeth actually purred for a moment, stunned at his passion. "Your clearly feeling better, what did your shrink do?"

He shrugged. "A lot, I can't tell you it all. She says it has to do with the healing process. It has to be private, but I think she can help. She says I have PTSD and depression." Weakness hit him, shame following quickly. "I guess guys tend to get angry when they are depressed, not just sad."

Annabeth didn't seem suprised. "It's called agitated depression, I looked into it after the last Prophecy. Nico has some issues with that... a lot of Demigods do I guess." Annabeth seemed confused, like she didn't want to say that but did anyway.

A tiny shudder, the feeling of the truth spell, trickled down Percy's spine. 'It isn't as strong, maybe it is still on me a little...' A burning feeling, anger and justification washed away most of his shame. 'Other demigods... she's right, they really hurt us, this whole fucking world.' Shuddering at his anger, Percy smiled at Annabeth. "She said that I won't get expelled, actually the guys I hurt..." Shame came right back at those words. "They were transferred to a sister school, their medical bills were paid for. They are going to be okay." He leaned down, his forehead touching hers. "I didn't mean to hurt them like that... I didn't mean to hurt anyone like that."

Annabeth reached up, kissing him deeply. " I know that, you know that and thankfully your therapist knows that. We've been through a lot Percy, we fell into Hell... we are due a few scars." She shivered a little. "You were scary, Percy. I never want to see you like that again... it was like watching what you did to Akhlys. It wasn't like you..." Her grey eyes opened, serious despite their tears. "If she can help, keep on going to her."

"I will..."

All doubt fled him, Annabeth's words echoed with what Ellenor said. He knew she was right, he knew what he had to do. No matter how much it hurt his ego. He couldn't afford not to. He didn't want to scare of hurt those he loved... like his Mom, Annabeth, Paul, Tyson, Grover...

Or worse of all... Estelle, his little sister. He would not, could not, survive if he hurt her. He had to be better for her... he would be better for her.

She would never have to be afraid of him... of anyone.

Ever.

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This is a sequel, directly, to the Burning Maze. Only it does not involve the others in a direct fashion. Unlike my other stories, this one involves Percy on a deeply personal level, beyond his part as a child of prophecy. This is a story of free will and the consequences of suffering unhealed.**

 **Why is it a bad thing to hurt mortals when they are just as dangerous as gods if only due to their numbers?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika, SPN2**


	2. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


	3. A New Marker of Happiness

**"Ellenor?" Percy crept into his therapists office, smelling something sweet in the air. Hesitance filled every pore as he waited for the truth spell to hit him.**

But nothing came other then the soft, warm voice of Ellenor as she spoke. "Hello, Perseus." She was wearing a purple pantsuit today, with her hair in a Grecian updo. "Please sit, we have much to do today."

Quickly, he sat down as she asked. "No truth spell today?"

Her laugh was warm. "I will reactivate it shortly, I wanted to wait so you can relax first. I know how invasive that magic feels on your soul."

Touched, Percy nodded. "I appreciate that." Shifting, Percy was so nervous he almost missed the puff of smoke that erupted in the middle of the room. As it faded, he saw what basically looked like an empty bird bath. "Uh... what?"

Ellenor laughed at him before summoning a seashell into her hand. "It is a scrying bowl. I am going to teach your scrying. Witches use these to see through space and time, well the well trained ones do. I sense Egyptian magic lingering on you, so I assume you know of other realms?" At his nod, she continued. "I spent years with the Magicans. They are far more organized the Greeks or Romans. I shifted my training methods around their style, and this scrying bowl became vital."

"Wait, your teaching me magic? I thought I was here to work on my issues?"

A raised eyebrow cowed him slightly. "Why must these be mutually exclusive? Let me put it this way, your powers are born of emotion. You, in the Greek camp learn to control it on your own with no instruction. Few Romans inherit the flashier powers of their parents and even when they do, They tend to stick to combative skills. In either case, all skills revolve around combat but neither are understood. Witches on the other hand learn to direct their emotions to create effect, controlling the intensity or cutting it off right to control the effects of their magic. For Demigods hat raw power is neglected, triggered by emotion instead of purpose, controlled by emotions instead of clarity. What if you could use this connection in reverse, as a witch would? Using your powers, which are connected to your emotions and act as a reflection of them, to monitor and control your emotions. Using your powers to gain awareness if your true emotions move past them until you develop a system of naturally clearer thoughts."

Oddly enough, Percy understood. "Like... if I see the water moving, then I know I'm agitated but if it is calm then I'm in control?"

"Very good, Percy! But there is more, you see in doing so you may gain greater control over your powers. Extra protection just in case." She smiled again and he could barely stop his own smile. "Now, normally we'd work on meditation but Demigods are too wired for this to work, hence the scrying bowl. It is spelled, all you do is create the water and focus your thoughts on a memory of your choosing. I'd start far back, your first painful memory. Something barely there. Oh! I forgot, the truth spell will strip your memory of emotion. You'll see it as it is, unbiased from your current or past mindset. May I cast the spell now?"

Slowly, though hesitant, he nodded and took her seashell. Closing his eyes as the truth spell hit, he focused on his first painful moment...

The day his Mom introduced him to Gabe.

...

 **Ellenor watched as her spell washed out the emotion from Percy, just in time for water to drip into the bowl from the seashell. In an instant, the magic took effect, rippling across the water until a clear picture showed. The spell played through an outside look, not through Percy's eyes, a cost of the innate detachment of the spellwork.**

Percy was small and beautiful, almost nymph like in his beauty. Even at his young age, his body radiated power that marked his heritage. And yet he held his mother's hand, delicately, looking at her with impossible warmth. A warmth she returned, only, it was filled with something darker. Pain, misery and fear... brutal acceptance, not unlike a veteran of times past readying for another battle.

A man came into view, bloated and cruel. She knew he was a monster, every ounce of his body language made that clear. She knew, just knew, that his aura would be enough to mask the scent of the strongest demigod. 'Perhaps he was a legacy, perhaps of a sewage god or maybe a cyclops? Humans had no innate aura after all, there is no magic within to produce it. Lamia's spell wouldn't effect him enough to create a scent...'

" Percy, this is Gabe. He is my boyfriend." Sally's voice shook, just a little. Fear evident behind steel and love. "He is going to be living with us from now on."

Ellenor saw fear in Percy's eyes, innate instinct in the boy made him aware of the darkness within his mother's lover. "Hi, Gabe."

The fat man sneered at him, brushing back his three thin hairs.

Then the memory ended.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Ellenor spoke. "Why was this a bad memory? What, specifically, made it bad?"

The truth spell took effect, adding potency to her words. Percy answered without emotion or pause. "It was the begining of pain. Gabe used to hit us, yell at us, make the house smell." With each word, the pool showed scenes upon scene. "I was afraid all the time... I was afraid of my mom." The Pool rippled, and Sally was shown in a dark light. "She loved Gabe so much she didn't care how he treated me."

The horror that spread across Percy's face at his words shattered the truth spell. He leaped away from the scrying pool, shaking with shame. "I don't mean that, I love my mom."

"I'm sure you do Percy, but that does not mean you do not resent her. I am going to assume she used Gabe to mask your aura, is this right?" Percy managed to nod despite his clear turmoil. "I imagine that he had some traces of divine blood, pure humans have no aura as Lamia's spell cannot latch on without it..." Shaking her head, knowing she would rant for a while if given the chance, she refocused her thoughts. "Your mother still exposed you, a mere child, to a man who beat you, screamed at you, abused you mentally during your most formative years Percy. The Road to Hell is paved with good intentions... regardless of your mother's love, the facts do not change. She hurt you and part of you resents her, as you should."

Percy's voice broke as he replied. "But I love my mom."

"I'm going to tell you a secret Percy, something that no one wants to admit... Love is not unconditional." This made the boy unwind just a little, morbid curiosity barely overcoming shame. "If someone mistreats you, you are allowed to lose that love. Love must be earned and re earned, every single day. Paid in whatever that person needs and values. Respect, trust, kindness, warmth, integrity. Your mother's action went against that, and it stayed with you. You do love her, and you should, but that does not mean that the scars of her actions and her failure to pay that debt she made are not valid or impactful. That is merely reality and one you must accept so you can process this and move past it to a more honest, healthy future."

Several minutes passed, neither spoke and then a question clearly came to Percy. " What did you mean about Lamia's spell?"

" Ahh, that is a story I know all to well, and one that is connected to our conversation. Please, sit." With a wave of her hand, she summoned some tea which Percy sipped quietly. "Lamia was a daughter of Hecate, powerful in a way so few are. She was the Queen of Libya, a glorious and benevolent ruler, beloved by all her people. Naturally, Zeus couldn't resist."

Percy actually snorted. "Of course."

" Oh yes. Their courtship lasted over a decade, she became pregnant and birthed two children, Altheia and Demetrius. They would have been powerful, stronger then even Heracles. Blessed with Hecate's blood and Zeus'. Sadly, Hera ensured that would never happen, slaying them and cursing Lamia into a monster. Her people abandoned her, as did Zeus.

Broken, she cast a great spell, using the death of her children and her own grief to cast a spell so powerful it affected all demigods in all pantheons. The magic ensured that monsters could track anyone with divine blood, the taint would show up as a clear, powerful aura. No one was safe, and so Demigods began to die. In many ways, this is why Greece and Rome fell, why so few know of the gods. Without long standing families to honor them, the Gods lost much of their power... and all demigods fell into even greater suffering."

The room rattled as Percy was overcome by anger. His body enveloped in mist, drawing on latent moisture in the air. "Demigods have to leave their families, hide in terror every day, my mom had to marry Gabe... because the Gods destroyed a Women's entire life, killed her kids?" The Power Percy gave off was incredible, outshining most lesser gods.

A soft hand on his arm eased his anger, if only slightly. "Yes, many issues are born from the cruelty of the gods. Is it any wonder the Titans managed to rise to power despite being just as cruel?"

The anger fell away as Percy sighed. "No... it really isn't."

'Perhaps this was too much, he needs something to distract him... but what...' A Smile came to her face. "Percy, do you want to learn magic?"

" Huh?" He whipped around to her. " I thought you were already teaching me magic?"

"I am teaching you magical training techniques, I misspoke earlier. What I am offering now is true magical training, learning to harness the magic that is your birthright as a demigod and a human."

The boy shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I don't think I'm smart enough for magic, and I think I'm better with a sword really..."

"Perseus, I don't you to ever insult yourself like that again." She frowned, feeling the same ire she felt when Pyrrah hated herself. "You are incredibly capable, focused and driven. I have seen your records, despite all of the horrors you experienced you still managed to pass with a B average, a rarity. More so, magic is not just rituals and potions, there are countless facets like battle magic and active spellwork. That is where we will start, as it is where you will excel and then we will start with the more advanced aspects." Realizing she was being harsh, she held his cheek. "I have faith in you Percy, I have faith that you will be more then a warrior, a tool of destiny. My job is to give you the tools to choose what future you want, and to make sure you are ready for that future...so what say you?"

The boy said nothing, only nodded with a shy smile.

" We will start tomorrow ... but for now we will work on your sword play. I have found that combat helps clear the mind and I have a feeling you need that right now." Her epee appeared in her hand and the room became a sparring ring. "Now, shall we dance?"

Excitement burst into Percy's eyes and he leaped forward, eager to do something he was good at.

""  
 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Yes, Ellenor is grooming Percy, but for what ends? Any guesses are welcome.**

 **This is one of the four stories.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika, SPN2**


	4. Like wood drifting on the sea

Am I'm **only one really annoyed that a lot of Percy Jackson stories he becomes a single front of the Gods. Like he's incapable actually criticizing them. It's a weird thing.** **Good news and I got a new phone and it has the ability for me to speak into it and having my words typed up is drastically creating creasing my writing speed so I should be actually able to put up a longer and more frequent chapters that Express what I want to say more often so look for that.**

 ** _mmmmmm_**

 **Jason's funeral was painful for Percy in a way that no other funeral was, not even the dozens of funerals from the Titan ward had. And he hadn't even attended it, only arriving in Camp Jupiter three days after it had already happened. All he found waiting for him was a memorial, built out of Wood (for easy transport is they were ever attacked.)**

He wasn't sure he could hold back his pain, as it was he could feel the water vapor in the air trembling. He was pretty sure it was only Nico's drastically superior power over the Earth that kept all of the buildings standing and California on the map.

The memorial statue itself had each of The Seven as well as Nico's and Reyna on it. It smelled of ozone and Aphrodite's essence.

'The Gods are mourning.' Bile barely stopped at his throat, venom built up in his heart. ' Almost like they care, almost like this isn't their fault.'

He felt his lungs struggling to hold on to air as his anger rose. Droplets formed on his face, like gentle sea spray crying on his face. Soon, his body was soaked, the soothing touch of water eased his anger, he could breath just a little easier.

That's when he felt Annabeth's hand on his face. Opening his eyes, her worried and mildly terrified face stared back at him. She looked at him she looked at him as if she had never seen him before her face covered in the same moisture his was, his pain made manifest in the form of water covered her.

"Seaweed brain" she said, blinking through the moisture."Are you okay..." It wasn't really a question.

He shook his head feeling drops of his sadness falling off of him and with them a little bit of the ease there healing touch brought him. "No... No I'm not." looking away from his girlfriend his eyes fixed themselves on the statue on the memorial of one of the worst times in his life and one of the best.

Drops of ocean spray covered the entire statue top to bottom, tears they looked like, he thought, tears falling from the face of every single member of the seven from Reyna and Nico. A stark reminder of everything they had lost.

Percy, Percy new this is only the beginning. Percy knew this was something that was going to happen again and again, the chances of making it to thirty, having children of their own, all of them.. it was never going to be. They would be alone forever stuck as servants of the gods, their own parents who had them solely to use them as weapons, use them as they used every demigod or legacy he had ever known. Castor and Pollux, Charles Beckendorf and Silena, Will Solace and Bianca, Jason and countless others like him. Even like Luke...

The future demigods would never rest because they too were damned and doomed to serve their parents in a non ending cycle in which their parents, the gods themselves never took credit for their own screwed-up part in this whole mess.

"No Annabeth no, I'm not okay I don't think I'll ever be okay. I think, I think I understand Luke finally. All of the crap, all of the death being used as if all of our accomplishments, all we've done for all of these people, for the gods themselves means absolutely nothing." Absently he noticed and felt the Earth shaking around him, the eyes of the demigods and legacies around him, those Romans overly loyal to the Gods staring at him. And perhaps it was his imagination but he swore he could honestly feel the very eyes of the Gods themselves part of, waiting for him to finish his thoughts. In the distant part of his mind pass imagination further back than anything else, deep in hope and cynicism, he hoped Luke was watching, listening. He hoped Luke of all people could finally rest knowing that someone finally someone understood him and understood that the gods were monsters, and that monsters and demigods were victims, play toys for those in power. Victims of history.

Annabeth's sudden intake of her breath, pried away from his pain for just long enough to look at her. "Percy, you cannot talk like that, cannot think like that. It'll drive you insane like it did Luke, like it did every one we fought against in the Titan war. We cannot become those people, that person. The gods are family, warts and all, we need them and they need us. Honestly Percy without them we don't really have a reason to be alive. They give us that purpose, it sucks sometimes most the time even but it is ours, we are meant to honor it. No matter the cost."

At first Percy was angry, extremely angry and hurts. But then he looked in her eyes and realized they just like his just like his. She didn't really mean it. It was hollow, painfully empty words, years and years of repeating the same phrases as a way to deal with the trauma and abuse the gods and forced upon them. Perhaps for the first time Percy actually decided to resent Chiron knowing full well that he had trained them to honor the gods or at least respect them enough to obey them without question. Without an actually good reason.

He embraced annabeth holding her clothes were putting his mouth right by her ear. "You believe that even less than I do. I've known you long enough and I know you do not feel anything of what you just said. It's okay to admit that at least to me. I would never ever hate you or turn on you for saying that. We all think that,all of The Shack, we have too with all we have gone through, with all we've seen especially you and me and Nico, would be fools not to." she froze up in his arms holding him tighter shivering just a little bit.

"I know Percy I know we have to be careful. Even if we do think this either this is who we are we cannot say it out loud we cannot let them hear us you know what they would do" Her voice trembled, she was actually afraid terrified even.

He started to remember talking to her before about her mother about the first rule all children of Athena learn. The mother wasn't the best at absolutely everything the fact that saying anything different would cause incredibly painful and frequent punishment that would last for most of their life. He had seen this nobody realized what it was at the time but he had seen it. Children of Athena who would become accident prone things just wouldn't go their way. He never thought much of it, I know you probably should have. They're always a more outspoken sibling see, this was something to sit out for a few days maybe even weeks. But eventually they become quiet song and almost unspeakable unsociable and miserable. Now they thought about it in a little bit more. He realize that all of the children of Athen, we're the ones that had joined Kronos . And since then it was those kids that would disappear from camp Half-Blood every so often, he never really gave much thought to what happened to them afterwards he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Knowing there was little point in continuing this conversation Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth and walked away with her, ignoring the eyes of all those around him. He hoped they would ignore what he said or at least brush it off as grief. He sure they would, witg as much good as he done for them and for the Gods even, they would allow that to blind them even if for a little bit. None of them would know that this day,at this moment all of the resentment that had built up over inside of him over the years, that he developed the moment he was born, that reached a peak while he was in Rome with Bacchus, the foolish god of wine and other freaking ridiculous stuff, forcing him into a gladiator type battle just to kill the Giants that threatened the world instead of actually having the gall and intelligence and decency to help him fight, burst forth past loyalty. Percy realized that if he ever wanted to free, if he ever wanted a future with Annabeth and with his own children, the Gods could not be a part of that future. Whether that meant he had to leave the gods of the Gods had to go away was up to them and himself.

 **Reyna watched Percy walk away with his beloved. She could feel it,his malice, his rage,his pain, without even having to draw on her ability to share her strength with other people. It overcame her and overcame them all. She knew, unlike the others that he truly meant it, what he said. The worst part and the part she was most ashamed of was that she didn't entirely disagree. It was something she had thought after watching her father becoming a mania, being forced to kill him to save her sister. Something she'd bought many times over and under Cersei, something she saw the day Percy Jackson destroyed her home and she was forced to flee after being abused and misused by pirates. Jason's death only serve to aguament that pain that fueled those thoughts.**

Absolutely rubbing her chest, her hearts, Rayna turned and walked away from the statue making her way to her own Villa. She missed them her dogs, her automatons, the presence of comfort her over the years. They were a gift from her mother and as much as she didn't wish to think otherwise, she knew they were a bribe by her mother to keep her loyal, it was something she was deeply ashamed of but never denied it.

"Jason, I miss you. I'm not going to lie I I loved you Jason. Or maybe I thought I could love you, could grow to love you the way Piper did. The way Piper does."Absently she closed her eyes and stood right in front of a picture she takenof Jason and herself the day they both became praetors, the day they took over Mount Orthys. It was here that she began to pray, hoping beyond hope that Jason would hear her even in the afterlife. " I hope that you find peace in the afterlife, a piece none of us demigods and none of us legacies have ever experienced in life. I'm sorry you had to hear what Percy said, if you did hear it. You are always were the most loyal of us. I admired that loyalty, that strength. I never had it myself the way I faked it well. we're Romans were supposed to be loyal, but sometimes the loyalty feels like a burden like it does right now. I love you Jason. I hope you decide to live a long time and the Isles of Bless. Elysium are you honestly deserve to be."

Grieving for a few moments, Reina finally allowed herself to stand shaking off her tears. There was work to do a lot of it actually, Leo Valdez and apparently the fallen god Apollo had warned them of an attack by ancient Roman emperors, who had taken godlike form. She had a runny her City her people oh, she had to ensure that Rome did not fall as Jason had. no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much anger she felt inside of her at the gods and their own neglected their children, of herself, she would not neglect your duty. She was better than the Gods, she's better than all of them, because I'm like them she refused to the glatt and turn on those that she swore to protect. rushing to her desk Reina pull out a pen and a map and began to incorporate all the battle pain she knew.

Apollo, Calypso, Leo, A Daughter of Demeter and a Faun named Grover would be coming soon, they'd be there in a day or two to fight against the Roman emperors... she had be ready.

 **mmmmm**

 **Absently, Annabeth looked at her boyfriend and saw not for the first time that he was changing. She had noticed it first the moment she met him after Hera had taken him. It was something, something she couldn't quite pinpoint. It was something she had seen grow repeatedly over their time during the war against the Giants. She didn't even know what it was, not even when they fought the primordial of misery and set of Tartarus. Whatever it was, it was fueled by anger and pain, anger and pain she still could not fathom. Had left her almost breathless, knowing that that anger and pain was strong enough to strike down the primordial of misery and inflict true and honest terror in that woman. A woman that by all rights should have been stronger than all of the Gods themselves, as her status is a primordial would indicate. And yet what that Primordial had inside was not nearly as powerful as the misery and power that lay inside Percy. It was this that scared her more than anything else. For the first time in her own life she understood why the gods were afraid of Percy , Thalia, Bianca and Nico. She understood why they wanted to strike them down.**

'Life is never so simple as when your children. Seeing the world in black and white, I want to apologize to Perct but I just can't. I don't think I can ever explain to him that I understand what they felt, that they wanted him dead and too some degree I can actually agree with. I really wish it wasn't like this. We have to make sure we move past this I don't think our love can survive it.'

Shame was pushed back, pushed back behind logic and the desire not to feel much at all at the moment, she was pretty sure that was what I'm stopped her from getting into a car crash. Driving while miserable didn't seem like the best mindset to go with. She made a point not to look at Percy again not the moment anyway, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't crash the car if she continued. What was weighing on her on her soul, it wasn't healthy. Perhaps she would also start taking counseling sessions with Percy's counselor or with another anyway. she didn't like the idea of someone poking around in her brain but honestly it might be her last resort.

"Do you think my mom can come see me to visit me. I know I'm on probation at school, they only let me out because of the funeral. But I really do need to see her, I miss her. I miss Estelle and Paul." Percy didn't sound like his normal self not like an adult's he sounded younger than you had the first day she ever seen him. He sounded vulnerable miserable and almost dead. She couldn't remember a time I really sounded like that, not even when they were in Tartarus. She always wondered if living there living in Tartarus even for a short time have left permanent scars on their hearts. She had seen what they had done to Nico, those scars gave him the strength to turn another person into less than a ghost stripping him a reason and memory. She prayed she wasn't try to who that it wouldn't do the same to them. Was powerful Percy was she wasn't sure the world could survive the damage.

Taking a deep breath she spoke to Percy but made a point not to look at him. "maybe but honestly Percy I don't think it's how we are going to do if your mom come out here. We're in California we are right by where monster sworn. we should wait until the fight with the emperor's are done your mom and Estelle and Paul safe. But I do think it might be possible to use Skype or maybe an iris message... never mind I forgot about those damn emperors we still can't use those things can we?"

The laugh... it was wasn't his normal laugh though it was more pain than that. It was better and jaded and fill every word he said next. "It's always something, sigh, it's always something that prevents me from talking to my mom. I lost my memories, I was presumed dead, was in The labyrinth, I was fighting a God or Titan or something. This is exactly what I was talking about Annabeth. We are never going to be able to have the kids and dreams we talked about. Jason and I always had this understanding, we didn't say it but I think, I think we both knew it. Despite all our accomplishments, everybody putting all their trust in us for our parents, sometimes not even cuz of our own actions, we would end up fighting someone... a monster,a god, an illness that was strike us down. All of our accomplishments would be nothing our powrs would mean nothing. We wouldn't be a footnote in the history of the Gods. We're basically gerbils to them, we last few minutes and we make him smile and then we're gone. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it, if it's worth saving any of them. Sometimes I wonder, I wonder if maybe we should have helped Luke and start fighting him."

It was here, it was at this very moment that Annabeth knew it She did not want to admit it to herself but she did know it was true. Percy was no longer loyal to the gods and it was that disloyalty to the god that would register and once the emperors were dealt with and they got free range to once again speak to the demigods and legacies, that they would extract the most painful vengeance possible. It would be painful, the gods hated being dishonored, and with someone as powerful as Percy their paranoia and fear would take charge. Everyone around him would suffer alongside him.

She knew what she had to do what she didn't want to do it yet not when the wounds are still fresh. She had to break up with Percy, only to save herself, her brother's, her stepmothe,r her father, all of her brothers in the cat everyone. Her love for Percy as great as it was did not and could not eclipse other people from the Fate that he would bring upon himself for openly speaking honest and valuable but treacherous words.

The mere thought broke her heart. 'I love you Percy Jackson, I love you. But that love I have for you, the love I have for you is not enough to sacrifice everyone I've ever known. It's not wise to let that love destroy all those I love. I'll never recover from this, I will never get over you, we both know it's true. We both know that neither of us would damn all of our loved ones for the other. I hope, that you find peace though I doubt it. When the gods find out what you said, they will make sure you won't. I'll do what I can to protect your mother as Stalin Paul and Tyson. I don't know if I can help you Percy. I don't know if anyone can.'

And just like that tears fell but she hid them thankfully, though part of it had to do with the fact that Percy's eyes were fixed towards the window looking at the sea. He never saw her broken hearts or the cold but necessary decision she made. Slowly but surely she began to cut her heart off from everything she felt from her Percy. It was still there but she couldn't touch anymore...no, that wasn't quite true she could touch it but like any weak damn a mere touch would cause it to explode, the water would surge forth, she be overcome with all she felt. If she had to make this decision, one that she really should have seen coming, she would have to bury that part of herself until one day she could heal, though to be honest she doubted it. She knew she would never recover from this.

She hoped it was worth it.

'Who knows maybe his therapist will help' the words sounded empty even our own mind.

 **mmmm**

 **Chapter over, tell me what you think of the reviews.** **I love the story I love the idea where the trauma PTSD and horror of the characters experience start to warp them once they're safe. It's actually a common thing you see with survivors of war and nearly any kind of long term, their lives unravel without all the pain to base it around. I like the idea that Annabeth and Percy drift apart without all the horrors they've experienced hold them together. Loyalty to the gods and to their loved ones cannot mix fully with the trauma they've experienced and I think it's powerful to say that.** **I'm not going to lie I think a part of this is based on Luke. The trauma he experienced with his mother and then losing Thalia... I don't think that he really could have not started to hate the Gods.** **A really familiar character to anyone who's read the novellas will be arriving soon if you can guess who it is I love you. actually be about this point when's that character I'm talking about is coming to the series that things will pick up and take more of an adventure every kind of feel to it and less so just to kind of sad and mopey story about feelings. I think I'm going to be incorporating some characters from The Kane Chronicles just saying.** **Love, your Ninja Overlord,** **Mika, SPN2**.


	5. An old face, a new path

**_Three Months Later_**

 **Tiny drops of water dripped off Percy's fingers, with each one falling into the dirt Percy saw life, new Life flood into to the plants around them. A feeling a piece, and overcame Percy. For the first time since he had arrived camp Half-Blood actually created life instead of destroyed it. There's something cathartic about it, something almost unbelievable.**

Humbled despite himself, Percy shut the water off his hands and looked up. A beautiful woman, his waitress, was walking towards him with a smile on her face. She looks familiar, almost like one of his aunts on his father's side or rather his stepmother side. His eyes were drawn almost automatically to her arm where he saw and realized that are swirl of Mist now existed just below her elbow. He knew right then that she was once a member of camp Jupiter. He knew she was Roman. He wasn't surprised, they basically told him that a lot of their retired fighters and soldiers graduated and went to college around the area. However said she clearly was a water based legacy or demigod he doubted she was treated very kindly.

"How may I help you today sir?" she was nervous, and from the look in her eyes he can tell she knew exactly who he was. She probably sends it, he'd never really mastered that ability much to his own annoyance.

Smiling disarmingly, Percy nodded and handed back his menu. "I think I'll have the chocolate crumpet, and that Himalayan chocolate tea thing whatever that is."

The girl flushed, smiling almost giggling but nodded all the same. "Alrighty then, it'll be out in a few minutes. Would you like some honey for your tea?"

"Yeah that sounds cool."

As she walked away Percy return to his book, it was an interesting piece and one of the only books you never bothered to really read. It was a book of magic, bound by his blood and blessed to ensure that only he could read it. Anybody else who looked at it would be completely unable to read it, even a god. Even with his growing understanding of magic, it was far beyond Percy's understanding.

Deciding it was a good idea to continue reading, Percy returned to his book.

'The essence of every being is manifested as Magic, and it is through the act of spell craft and potioncraft that we can harness this energy for greater needs. When Casting a spell, we draw upon this energy allowing it to be released in a fashion we desire. To do this, one must draw on powerful emotion, believe entirely that it will come to be, and channel it in some form. Many forms can be accessed, perhaps the most famous is through divine objects or verbal incantations. The weapons of the Big Three is perhaps the greatest example, they channel incredible power through their weapons, focusing and harnessing this power. This alone is what allows them to dominate the rest of their family, and in fact explains why there is such a gap between then and their sisters.

Domains are another focus, and determine the potency of the gods and other immortals. By placing their divine power into their domains, they receive and focus greater power. This is why the Olympians are so much stronger then their lesser counterparts, they command greater control of the domains that fill their power.

The Big Three have the largest physical domains on top of their divine weapons. This simple power boost can be applied to all aspects of magic as well as their users. To truly become powerful, some focus must be used, however it is always best for all magic users to learn how to harness magic without a focus so they are not left reliant on their focus.

That being said, some foci are required for mortals. Potions for example allow casters to extract and concentrate magic into a single spell or purpose for devastating effects that effect even the gods themselves. Medea, for example, is a legacy of Helios and yet her skills with potions are so great she is nearly equal to Asclepsius himself in terms of healing, surpassing even Apollo.

Other foci, though rarely used, are clay replicas, superstitious gestures, statues, runes,music, blood and rituals. These tools allow simple users of magic to cast spells of devastating effect, and allow them to transcend mortal confines of power.

Examples of foci, like the weapons of the Big Three, include Satyr Panpipes, any musical instrument, weapons, wands, talismans and books. Determining which focus works best for the caster can assist with the casting of greater spells, especially in combat which is where Foci can assist at their peak, bar rituals of course.'

Frowning, Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. 'Can I use this as my foci?'

Looking back at his book, Percy's eyes found the next line.

'Foci have to be magical, be it through spell work or innate mysticism. This allows the Foci to hold, channel and draw in magic to aguament the magic of the caster. Personal objects and those with energy that matches or at least is harmonious with the caster is ideal.'

Twisting the blade, Percy remembered what Chiron had told him, and what he knew from Zoe. 'This was made from Pleione, a sea goddess and nymph. It draws on the Sea's magic, kind of like a seashell... the sea is within it.' Focusing, as Ellenor had taught him, Percy felt the pen's magic. 'It's softer then my power, then the sea in my body. It smells like fish, like seaweeds... I guess that makes sense, she is the goddess of plenty.' Turning to the plants he had helped before, Percy tightened his grip on the pen and placed his other hand over it's leaves. 'Okay, focus... call the water back.'

Nothing happened, at first, but then tiny droplets of water pooled on the leaf. On all of the leaves, on every plant around him. He could feel the water all around him.

A Smile crossed his face as he let the spell go, turning back to his book just in time for his food to arrive.

'I guess this is going to work... ' Turning to the other patrons, Percy focused on the Mist around him. Without moving his hand, he pushed it. The world shimmered, and he could actually see the Mist if only slightly. 'Okay, what do I want them to see... Something they have to believe, I remember Hazel saying that.'

A Loud crack filled the room, people turned to see a cup fall on the ground, tea and cup fragments covered the concrete. No one realized that the real cup was still on the table.

'Imagine it here, on my table.' Focusing on his considerable will power, mixed with the experience of controlling water to make physical constructs ( like the fists he made to kill the Gorgons) Percy cast his spell. The Mist shimmered again in time with a sharp pull on his belly button, and the cup found itself on his table, hidden from all of the others.

A heavy smile crossed his face, despite the slight headache he was now feeling from the concentration. This was getting easier, much easier. Soon he would be able to move on to the harder stuff, like teleportation or elemental magic other then Water.

Green eyes watched in amazement as droplets formed on every surface. ' This is powerful, even I can't do this.' Alabaster turned and focused on the magic, easily finding the source. He barely hid his hatred as he found it. 'Percy Jackson!' The urge to kill the boy was beyond reason, he felt his power ripple under the skin. A Spell, that he knew could kill the boy, lingered on his tongue... but he held back.

'Why is he using magic? This isn't his innate power, this is magic flat out.' Focusing on Percy Jackson, Alabaster watched as Percy manipulated the Mist rather well. 'Huh, he isn't bad. I wonder how strong he would be with some more training...'Shaking off that thought, knowing the boy would never train with him and that he would rather kill the boy then training him, he turned back to his own tea.

Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer to his mother. 'Did you send me here to him?' No one responded, just as no one had for months. Sighing, he bit his lip and focused on a spell. "Incantare confracta et semitas suas."

Mist swirled around Percy, allowing Alabaster to see the paths open to the boy.

Neither were gentle... In one, Percy was holding the boy of his loved ones, sobbing brokenly as fire consumed him. In another, he was covered in Ichor, bodies around him as he faced his broken father. The last was unclear, however unlike all other futures he had looked at, this one was not the path back. This future was entirely black, with flecks of power and shattered images. All Alabaster knew, was this future was too complicated to look at. Too many futures existed in it.

Oh... there was one other thing he knew. He was in it, his face featured more then once. Not always frowning, not always alive.

'Damn... he is pivitol in my future. Unlike the oracles, this spell is based on choice. The Fates have no part in it.' Groaning, Alabaster got up and carried his food over to Percy Jackson's table.

The other boy looked at him in confusion, then battle hardened coldness. "Why are you here?"

"I am not here to start a fight, I promised my mother. I was hoping to... clear the air, bury the hatchet. Fair?" He held out his hand, waiting for a response.

Shockingly, Percy shook his hand with a smile. "Fair. Besides, If I knew then what I knew now... I might have joined you."

That was unexpected. "Really... huh. I guess I can't blame you, not really. Dr. Claymore, a mortal friend of mine, says that everyone fights for their abusive family. Your just expected and taught too." Looking down at his feet, knowing that his mother had to be the one that sent him. Probably to help him heal, or something equally interfering. "Listen, I live on Fifth street, Apt 131. Its a house, I enchanted it so it's safe. No monsters will find you there, so if you want to... talk, feel free to come by."

Percy's smile was actually radiant, a term he never thought would be used for a guy. "Sure, I'd love that. Anyway, I've got class. Biology, See you later."

As the Son of Posiden left, Alabaster sat in his seat, contemplating the odd series of events that had just happened.

'Claymore is going to be so smug... great, just what I needed. There goes my quiet time.' Focusing his gaze inwards, he clenched his fists. 'I will play along for now, Mother... you better have a good reason for this.'

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I love this story, it is getting fun. This is a little filler but it also serves a huge purpose. We see Percy's progress as well as the power of randomness and interference. I like Alabaster and wanted to really use him. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	6. The Hearth Burns

My weakness as an author is having characters talk about an issue not show them living in a direct fashion.

(AN If you reread this, there is a difference as I have been going back and updating chapters to make them neater and more accurate. Getting rid of spelling errors etc from when I was forced to rely on using my phone to type and or speak into to get my stories up. Enjoy.)

...

" **Do you think you'll take up offer?" Ellinor punctuated each word with a slash or stab. Even with her thin foil she was more then a match for Percy's bulkier blade.** **Said demigod, having learned to avoid direct attacks, switched to side face and lashed out with a torso kick. This actually hit Ellinor who used the force to roll back and to the side,dodging each of his follow up attacks.**

"I'm thinking so. I mean it be weird, we were enemies for so long. Alabaster was one of the worst enemies we ever faced during the Titan war. A full half of all battles lost, and all missions failed was due to his magic. The problem was he was rarely a Frontline fighter, he always stood in the background did something to screw up our day." Percy emphasized his speech by dodging her next attack and using the side of his blade to knock her foil out of her hand. " I'm pretty sure the he was the one that in chanted the sneakers Luke gave us so that would be pulled into Tartarus. I'm also sure that he played a pretty big role in making the sarcophagus that Kronos used to resurrect himself. We could never prove it, actually we rarely even thought about it since Annabeth and I were so focused on Luke."

Both weapons vanished has both wheelers set them aside. the fight shifted, with Ellenor dominating the room. Percy had never realize how low is physical combat skills were outside of swordplay until he started sparing with Eleanor. She was a freaking beast at hand-to-hand combat, he was pretty sure he was pretty sure she can easily defeat Clarisse and Ares the same time.

"Well that's to be expected, Luke was the whole reason the war started from your perspective and honestly he was the only person in the war that you actually fought on a personal level. Luke was the war you. I think that's a sign that you're really grown up though, that you acknowledge that it was so much more complicated than just one person angry at their parents or group of people angry at their parents. You should be proud."

Naturally, as she said these words Eleanor had knocked Percy's legs out and had pressed her knee on the back of his skull holding him down without much effort. all within about 10 seconds, without so much a shift in her breathing. From his place on the ground, Percy manage the mutter out a little bit.

"I am, though I doubt anybody else would agree with you. My mom may be, but that's probably it."

Not needing to openly acknowledge it, Eleanor was declared the Victor and they both set up. With a wave of Percy's hands, both fighters were cleansed and place a new clothes. It was a moment of pride for Percy that he had done it with very little concentration. Magic was getting easier and easier, his innate imagination and force of will as well as the experience he had with his own natural abilities made it a lot easier to do simple acts of magic like this.

"Then it's a good thing your priorities are changing." They both fell on the respective couches, if Percy laying down and Eleanor sitting back with her knees crossed. " Speaking of, how is Annabeth taking all the change?"

Percy went quiet for a second, poking a hole in his sleeve for a moment. "Not as well as I thought she would, but I guess I'm not surprised. She's always been very loyal to the gods and I haven't been exactly quiet in my... thoughts on them. I love her, I really do but..."

When Percy looked up, hoping days some of Eleanor's response, he realize that she seems somewhat satisfied. It wasn't a good kind of satisfaction though, it was a mean kind of like one of those girls who gossiped for the kind of looks that Clarisse got when she hurt someone.

"Maybe you should sit down and talk with her, flush out your differences and see if you can find more common ground. Though Percy, you should be aware though that was out all of the conflict to bind you together you might not be able to continue a relationship." Percy wanted to argue on at least some level but he couldn't, he was too used to this open kind of dialogue. Very few subjects were tabboo with the two of them. " Your entire relationship developed and evolved around the war and violence. regardless of how it is now, that will always hold true. It's likely that your relationship will fail without the violence or might need to be refocused on the new part of your life that you're trying to embrace."

Encouraged by her words Percy nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Thanks. I won't let us break because of a few disagreements. We've been through too much for that." Smiling, Percy stood. " I think our session is over. I have lunch with Annabeth."

Eleanor knotted, gesturing towards the door and acceptance of his leaving. "You that honey, food is one of the best mediums for conversation. Just don't start off with your thoughts in the gods. explain to her your views on their demigods, on your mother, on yourself stuff like that let it build up to it naturally."

"That sounds like a good idea..." He frowned and looked at his feet. "Do you remember when we were talking about the gods, the first time I mean other than that my very first session with you. About codependency and all that, how the Gods rely on us and how we are dependant on their approval... do you think Annabeth and I are co-dependent on each other? I mean I know our relationship isn't perfect but I always wanted it to be better than the relationship I had with my dad or the relationship my mom had with Gabe."

The older women smiled softly. "In my experience, all Demigods are overly connected to their lovers. When they are the main source of happiness you have, you tend to latch on tightly."

A pained sigh left his throat. " That's what I thought. I'll see you later, Ellenor."

A rush of hot air hit him the moment he opened the door as it always did. Then he was hit with a sharp wave of negativity no longer held off by the calming honesty inducing magic that wrapped around Ellenor's office. Automatically he frowned as the weight if his life returned.

He literally felt heavier, more tired, more worn.

He hated it.

Sighing,he braced himself and marched out of the Couseling building. 'Annabeth where are you?'

Almost effortlessly her unique aura tugged on him. Mist gathered around her, drawn by her potent divine blood. She was easily the strongest Demigoddess within miles of the Campus. She was a road flare of grey olive scented silence. Cold and mighty, detached as Wisdom was.

'Found you!' Eager he strode towards his girlfriend, ignoring the sliver of dread born from the idea of sharing his new potential friendship.

He found her sitting on a bench near the library, scribbling hard over a large journal.

"Working Hard wisegirl?"

She looked up at him, Smiling with a typically distracted look. "Very. You seem happy."

"I am." He plopped down next to her, arm wrapped over her shoulder. "I had a good session. Learned a lot."

As she leaned into his embrace, Annabeth flipped through her papers. "So did I. Turns out that my teacher is my niece on my mom's side."

"Huh,small world." Percy frowned, focusing hard. ' I can't sense her... maybe she's a sorceress.' Shifting that thought to the back of his mind, he turned his thoughts back on Annabeth. "Did you talk about it?"

She eagerly nodded. "Yeah,she was so jealous I got to meet Deadelus." Her body stiffened, and she looked up at him. "What did you talk about in your session?"

Sensing a possible argument, since Annabeth hated that he kept the sessions private, Percy pulled away and gave her his full attention.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I met someone interesting. A guy... his name is Alabaster."

Her stiffness turn cold, war brewed behind her gray eyes. "Alabaster Torrington, the son of Hecate? One of our greatest enemies during the Titan war, one of the people that corrupted Luke, One of the top five beings that caused more deaths than almost any single member of the Titan army including the Titans themselves?"

Cringing a little, Percy nodded. "He's not a bad person, he had a pretty good reason to fight the gods and we both know it."

Papers flew inside as she threw them over, standing up and glaring at him with a look full of anger. "They are family, there's never a good reason to fight your family."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. I seem to remember you having a huge fight with your dad."

Annabeth froze, looking at him with more anger than he'd ever seen before. " He chose to abandon me. I may have problems with my mother but she never abandoned me Percy."

"No, she didn't abandon you. She did worse. She didn't ask her father's permission before creating a child with him, in a way that nobody could have known that she was a Virgin goddess. She left a child, a literal danger magnet, on the doorstep of the person who had no idea he would have said child. She left you there for years while you were miserable and being attacked by spiders and did nothing but God you just a little bit after you already escaped. She chose to have you despite knowing your whole life would be miserable and full of pain. what she did was far worse in abandon the year, at least your father had an excuse."

Percy wasn't sure why he was defending her father so much, he'd only spoken to the man a couple of times. Perhaps it has something to do with all the sessions he had with Eleanor, seeing through other people's perspectives and taking in the actual crap the gods did as it actually happened. He realized, at least in the back of his mind, the Frederick Chase was a victim of a goddess who had no intentions of helping him or expressing that she could even have children at all.

Regardless of why, Percy pushed forth and allowed all the things boiling inside of them at that moment to burst forth.

"Luke was not corrupted by anyone but Luke. Kronos may have whispered in his ear but Luke chose to listen. Kronos would never have been able to get as many people working for him as he did have a all not a good reason to fight the Gods."

Annabeth shot forward her hand just about to reach his cheek, and then she stopped as his hand grabbed her wrist and yanked to the side. Before he could quite stop himself his other hand crushed against her jaw and sent her backwards. He could feel other people looking at them but he didn't care.

He walked over to her, watching her look back at him stunned holding her cheek. "I've dealt with my father's family and Gabe abusing my whole life. No one else is allowed to do that or we'll ever be able to do that. Even you." He stopped for a moment, looking at here in confusion as something clicked in his head. " These topics are something we talked about before and it never bothered you too much. You accepted that Luke had a problem with the gods, even that his issues made sense a long time ago and you never had a problem with me criticizing our parents this much. Or at least you didn't...You wanted me to break up with you?"

Clearly genuinely ashamed of herself, Annabeth looked at her feet and nodded. "I'm not going to go down with the rest of my family because you decided to question the Gods. We've seen everything they're willing to do to punish people Percy. I love you and I always will but I will not let you doom everyone I care about."

Had Percy been more connected to the Mist, he would have noticed a tiny ripple that expanded from his body and blasted outward as sheer hatred boiled in his heart one love one stood for the Gods.

Reaching out he placed his hand on Annabeth's cheek and channel his energy within. It was stupid, exposing his abilities like this but he couldn't help it. He loved her and always would. The bruise vanished. Even Annabeth seemed a little confused, his power affected even her. Then pouring his pain into his with words, Percy did something he'd never even attempted. He tried charmspeech.

" We argued over my temper, over your pride. We realize as much as we loved each other we need to grow as people before we do as a couple. We wanted to find out who we were without the war and each other before we could even think about rejoining. Though it hurt, we both agreed it was for the best and always admitted that we will always love each other."

Annabeth nodded, as each syllable rammed into her and forced her to remember exactly as he wanted it to.

Knowing he could not keep up his power in his current condition, Percy turned on heel and left. He could hear Annabeth getting up and grabbing her stuff. He knew that she would not look at him even as she marched away.

Above him a storm raged and belt. He knew he was the one causing it. Unlike any other time in his life he knew just how much power he truly had and was unsurprised that his agonizing pain over losing the love of his life would cause such a storm.

He said nothing as you walked away back to his dorm, no words are needed to express that hatred he felt towards the very people who had unknowingly poisoned the relationship he had with the girl he loved most in this world.

* * *

 **From the confines of her cool office, Eleanor shuddered as a painful wave rushed through the Mist. Then, before her very eyes, an image appeared in the Mist. A long-dormant spell activating allowing her a direct look into Olympics itself. The image focused on the Goddess of Hearth herself.**

Hestia groaned, drawing the attention of those around her. The council, still squabbling over Apollo's banishment, looked at her in concern. She could barely point to her hearth as it exploded into an inferno before nearly extinguishing itself for a few solid seconds. Even when it recovered, it was considerably dimmer.

Hecate, frowning from her new throne suddenly stumbled off of it and fell to her knees. She looked up, her green eyes totally eclipse by black.

From her lips ordered a powerful prophecy, one that only she as one of the only beings unattached to Apollo's previous monopoly on prophecy could deliver.

 **"When the Hearth boils and then turns cold a terrible chapter shall unfold. The heat that once warmed the hearth's sweetfire shall become the Olympian pyre.**

 **Utterly destroyed or completely reborn, we shall all face the fire's scorn. One by one The mountain shall fall, answering the futures call. A Deviated path from which none shall be free, guided by our past lack of mercy.**

 **Shackled no more by love or pain, gifted by servitude long past, we shall all be targets of their disdain, and overcome by punishments cast.**

 **The Seeker of Elpis shall rise, finding hope at the Mountains demise. From the cliffs we shall be cast, truly being nothing more then a painful past. Falling in accordance to our sins, the fall of the first is how it begins."**

Hecate collapsed, her prophecy done. Everyone looked at each other in bordem and confusion. While the meaning was clear,no one was really concerned past Hera and Hestia and Athena. They had faced countless prophecies destiny of the Doom of Olympus. They had fight off every time. They had just fought off two in the last couple of years.

Only the three goddesses seemed to know that there was something different about this prophecy. Zeus looked concerned as well, though it was clear to anybody with eyes it was more concerned about his own future and how the prophecy would impact him personally then actually worried about the actual potential of the prophecy itself.

It was on this note that the image collapsed and Eleanor was left out of the breathless.

"it has finally come... She was right."

Eleanor fell back and her mind returns today she had first made her packed with the Titaness of memory. To prophesy she even given by said Titaness all those years ago.

 _" **When high on thier laurels... when prophecy becomes no more...blinding the Gods and Fates ..The path to the Future and freedom from the past will become clear in the eyes of the one person who bore the weight of the victories. Only when their last anchor burns free and their eyes see the world as it is, past blood or love, shall Hope walk free among us.**_

 _ **Shall the hero fail, Hope will be utterly decimated and no one will be free from the chains of the past. Not even us, not even hope."**_

"I understand now... I really do understand." She stood up from a couch. "So much work to do and so little time. So much work to do."

She had a lot to prepare for. She only hoped that she would be able to see the future all this work would bring.

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **there are actually several people can see the future other than Apollo and his specific oracle's so I never understood why nobody else could see things. this new prophecy is a little different than the others, coming from Hecate has specific consequences.**

 **I seen Percy losing Annabeth to her own fear Ali perfect demonstration of just what is wrong with the relationship between the gods and their children. this whole story was inspired by a line Annabeth said in Mark of Athena. She said something on the lines of the first thing all children of Athena learn is that mother is the best at everything. there's an implied fear at telling her that they're better than her that even a little bit of anything, or that they have a surprising number of skills in any one area. looking into the past of Athena it's not surprising. Learning from Apollo that is father's abusive, which we already knew but hearing it firsthand little different, also expanded this idea. Especially when many of his most famous actions were born of that abuse.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	7. More on the Grey Line

**Percy drifted painfully down the road until he reached Alabaster's Apartment. It wasn't spectacular on the outside, but to the moderately trained eyes of a moderately talent sorcerer like him it was amazing. 'Green script on the walls, a melding of Greek and Roman magic... I can read it, but it seems so mixed up. Still, whatever it's doing it's making a barrier. It should be a deadspace, where I can feel no lifeforce but it's making a fake signature of human aura. Monsters wouldn't ever have a reason to check this place out.' He felt a moment of awe and respect pushing at the pain from having just broken up with the girl he was sure was his soul mate. 'He is so far above my level, above any non immortal demigods alive.'**

Naturally, fear came forth at the acknowledgment of such a juggernaut. Every single hardened edge that lay upon his nerves focused all at once, leaving him nearly breathless, still he managed to push it down at least slightly.

Enough not to pull out his sword or start a battle cry. So, progress.

'Take a breathe Percy, you need to do this. You said you would, you broke up with Annabeth because you wanted to stand your ground on not being judgmental.' Taking the mentioned breathe, arming himself with a large dose of magic to ease the fear, he walked to the door and knocked. Several of the runes exploded into a light show invisible to those without control or connection to magic, rippling in alarm. He hand quickly went to his pen, an action that eased his fears far more then he liked to admit.

Then the door opened, an a man appeared... or well, some kind of Mist construct. His form rippled and twisted and reeked of Divine power, at least second hand like Annabeth's hat. The man himself was actually moderately handsome, but clearly mortal in appearance with a shock of brown hair twisted with more then a few greys. His eyes were brown with the slightest hint of red, both of which popped against his fair skin.

'Yeah, definitely a creation of the Mist. His features are too obvious, to make it too eye catching for the brain to ignore.' Knowledge from his training with Elenor kicked in before he could stop it, much to his actual pleasure. "I'm here to see Alabaster, he invited me a few days ago?"

He intentionally held back his name, knowing pretty any supernatural being knew it at this point. It was almost a joke to be honest...

Apparently the man did recognize him, with his eyes widening in surprise and actual pride. "Alabaster actually invited you of all people!" He didn't shout, but there was no mistaking his pride and excitement. An air of clearly paternal pride. " Come on it, come on." He shuffled in wards, leading a still nervous Percy down a think hall to a large living room.

It was clearly enlarged with magic, standing at least twenty feet higher then the actual building would have allowed. The walls were an off white and they were covered in runes, pictures and awards. The furniture was second hand, clearly, but still in nice condition. Lots of purplish wood and leather couches. It was actually impressive and Percy couldn't help but feel envious and happy for his one time enemy. He had made his own nest that clearly was filled with more familial love then most Demigods would or have ever known.

Percy felt like an intruder.

"Sit, please, I'd like to chat with you a little before Alabaster gets out of his room. He's tinkering with some runes, a bonding mechanism of sorts." The man sat in a reclining chair, though he didn't push it back, sitting closer to the edge and watched Percy intensely as he sat across from him, with his back closer to one of the floor length windows behind him. The man then gave him an apologetic look. "Sitting by the windows so we can't sneak behind you and so you can have a quick escape?" He just smiled sadly at Percy's discomfort. "I've spent a lot time with Alabaster, I've gotten used to the behavior of your demigods. Living through a war or two forces a lot of such behaviors. Don't be ashamed of it, kid."

The unashamed reassurance actually made Percy really, really uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess so... um, so what's your name?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you did I? Dr. Howard Claymore, or well I was. " He brushed his body, smiling a little. "I'm sure you noticed the whole Mistform thing? I died during a fight with Lamia, when I first met Alabaster, and their Mother gave me this form as a thank you of sorts."

Needless to say, Percy was utterly amazed. " The magic needed to cast such something so advanced, to create a vessel out of energy for literally more energy..." He froze, his mind going over energy sources. " How do you maintain it? I mean I imagine your sacrifice created enough to hold you, but not enough to keep the density of the Mist in place?"

Howard actually fell back against the back of the seat, looking utterly stunned. Still, he wasn't the one to reply, Alabaster did as he marched of his room. "That's actually what we are working on now... but tell me, you were never overly bright or academic... what changed? We feared Annabeth for a reason, hell if Luke had allowed us to take her down we would have probably won too." The other boy sat on the chair next to the Dr. looking very curious, his brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, allowing Percy to see his oddly bright green eyes and freckle covered face.

"I had a good teacher... and honest a teacher." Percy snorted for a moment. "Let's just say, one on one attention with the right motivation did me wonders. So did therapy. I'm not so ADHD all of the time, so focusing makes it a lot easier to think." He tried to hold back his resentment, and was pleased to see that he seemed to managed just that.

Alabaster actually smirked at that. "I'm taking that as a dig to Chiron?" He actually laughed, and it was a dry sound, at Percy's apparent expression. " I was a camper, remember? Chiron gave a few handful demigods attention, no one else. I mean really, I heard that you could beat the entire Apollo Cabin during your second summer at the Camp and that's with you slacking on your training. Thalia could manipulate the Mist in mere months from being released, you couldn't until very recently despite being massively more powerful then she is and deserving it a hell of a lot more."

Percy didn't want to respond to that, not really wanting to dig into hating or being angry any more people he loved at the moment. "Yeah... still, you didn't answer my question. How are you going to keep his soul from dispersing... and who is Lamia? I remember the name from one of my lessons but not much else."

Alabaster nodded, rolling his eyes about as he considered what to say, almost tasting the words before they came from his mouth. "Well, that's what I was working on. I want to give him a new body, or creating a bonding rune to bind his form to a source of magic. Issue is, I can't find one strong enough. Well, one that is strong enough to keep his form without...well..."

"Burning out his mortal soul?" Percy finished, catching more surprised looks. "I've been studying a magic, ambrosia came up. Anyway, I guess the only magic I can even think of that can freely be used by mortals would have to be... maybe... the Fleece?"

Alabaster shrugged here. "I thought as much, but one I can't get into the Camp thanks to my banishment and two... well, I am not sure if stealing just a piece would allow the magic to still work or if it would disperse."

"Enough of this depressing topic." Dr. Howard clapped, physically ending the conversation. "I am okay for the time being, we have years before the spell disperses. So, lets answer our guests second question before acting like people not just demigods and mistform sidekick." It was clear that Alabaster wanted to argue, but instead nodded with a smile. "Good... now, Percy. Lamia was a Queen and daughter of Hecate who caught he attention of Zeus. Long story sort, they had two kids. Hera lost her mind, butchered the kids and turned Lamia into a monster. In return, Lamia cursed all Demigods to smell, which ended up being why the Greek Pantheon has fallen so far. Without so many people and kids to worship them, they are being forgotten. Alabaster was fighting her, and Hecate didn't want her kids to kill each other so she separated them with part of the energy from my death. Are we all caught up?" Percy and Alabaster nodded, looking a little chastised. "Good, I'm going to get some snacks. Don't kill each other, we are still renting here."

As he left, Percy couldn't help but snort out. "He's a bit intense."

"Yeah, I know." The fondness was clear in the Son of Hecate's tone. "He was worse before, but getting a second chance at life has calmed him down I think." Then his eyes turned serious. " Now to why I asked you to come here. What happened to you? Your aura is like a frog in a blender, a million colors all making me nauseous."

Percy sat back for a moment, taking the time to really gather his thoughts. 'How much do I want to really share? I couldn't even tell Annabeth everything... maybe a middle ground?' Eventually he managed to get out what he felt was accurate without giving out everything to someone who may still be an enemy. " A lot... but mostly, I grew up. I was forced to reevaluate and critically examine my life and those within it. Lets just say that not everything came out equally."

"Fair enough, welcome to club."

The silence then was awkward, but honest. Their mutual past and issues not ignored, with just enough new ground to make something better...

Or so he hoped.

Then the Doctor returned, with said snacks. " Well, Percy, now that that is done, tell me a bit about yourself. What classes are you taking?"

"Um, well, Marine Biology right now." He ate a few of the chips before something brewed within him. "But to be honest, I am thinking of changing majors."

"To what?"

He bit his lip, and flashes of his childhood and Luke's crossed his mind. "Social work, I think."

Both of his hosts looked surprised, then they both gave him a near identical stares of appreciation and consideration. Alabaster actually chuckled. "I can see that."

"I actually teach at the school, Percy. If you'd like, I can introduce you to a few of the professors who teach the subject, so you can make a better choice. If your up to that, of course."

Percy couldn't hold back his smile. "Yeah, yeah I think I'd like that."

"""

"Come back, any time Percy... well, when were home, obviously." Dr. Claymore waved at him from behind Alabaster.

Percy waved back, feeling deeply relieved. "I'll definitely have to do so."

And he meant it, he hadn't relaxed so much in months bar the spell in Ellenor's office. Once they finally broke the ice, they had chatted about everything from classes to food to games to sports ( He and Alabaster actually really liked Diving, and Dr. Claymore mentioned that Percy would excel in Rugby and maybe Lacrosse) to Percy's baby sister Estelle.

Both men genuinely seemed to enjoy seeing her pictures, happy to hear that despite everything Percy had some good things in his life and that his mom ( who's story had become well know thanks to a few chance meetings) was very happy. IF nothing else, that endeared Percy to the men quite a bit.

He knew he would definitely be going back.

Hopefully soon.

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Yes, I really enjoyed this. It wasn't so violent or morbid and I got to show Percy being a person not just a tool or demigod. I do want to show the conflict though, that he will be personally dealing with...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	8. My Poisoned Heart

"""

Annabeth was never sure what Justice would look like, it was such an abstract concept that even despite knowing that there was a literal Goddess of Divine Justice... it just didn't seem possible to quantify it into a physical being... and yet, watching the Goddess Themis walk into the Court of the Gods, completely and utterly crazed the image before her fit perfectly.

Standing at a shocking six foot three, The goddess was an imposing figure even for a Goddess... or at least, it was clear she used to be. The Lady was emaciated, with every bone showing in shocking order. She looked like a holocaust victim that had been set ablaze in the Sahara Desert. Her skin was fried and lacked any trace of divinity, no single spark of light beneath her skin.

Her eyes, which were yellowed and filled with red veins, were filled to the brim with sheer insanity. They flicked around, from person to person, madly cackling all the while.

Not even Anklys had looked so horrible... not even Gaia had scared her so much.

Even without her Divine Power, Themis was completely and utterly terrifying.

The Mad Goddess Cackled loudly, marching with a proud limp to the center of the courtroom.

"Well, if this aint the prettiest sight I ever did see!" Scratchy from ill use, the Goddess still managed a perfectly innocent southern belle accent. "All of the Big, powerful Olympians here for my trial. Y'all Honor me." She curtsied, a clear mockery of the motion.

A simple cursory glance told Annabeth all she needed to know... this was not normal for the Goddess before her, and everyone was terrified. Even the Fates, who sat separate from the rest of the Gods, dressed like Judges.

Zeus, to the surprise of no one, stood first. "Themis, Titan Goddess of Divine Justice, Conduct and Oracles... You are herby charged for the crimes of Treachery, tampering with pathways of prophecy, casting and creating a weapon of destruction against the Gods of Olympus... what do you plead?"

The Goddess smiled, reminding Annabeth far too much of Bellatrix Lestrange for comfort.

"Guilty as charged... but, don't you want to know why? Or, more so, how and what? I mean other then the most general of news, you know so little. I just know that my busy body niece must be dying to know the truth, isn't that right Thena?" Annabeth's mother, the Great goddess Athena, cringed but slowly nodded.

All of the other gods repeated the motion, though only Hestia could bring herself to speak. "Please... Aunt Themis... Please."

The Titaness rolled her eyes, sneering at Hestia with immesurable hatred. "Oh, my greatest failure... you are one of the reasons. I had so much hope for you, that you might become a voice of help and reason and yet all you became was a worthless sack of dust. Your basically Cinderella but with incredible power that you waste. Pity..."

It was clear that Hestia had no idea how to handle hatred directed at her, tears sprung into her eyes and she actually cringed back several steps.

"But, Aunt, I_"

"Did nothing, ever. You are a waste of power, you just exist instead of benefiting everyone or even one person. A waste... not that your in great company, but still...Anyway, back onto the topic on hand... I guess it started after I learned, from the Fates, that you Zeus consumed my favorite Niece... My beloved Metis, proving that you are just like your Father." The God in question flinched, clearly hating his ex lovers hatred and the reminder of his actions. "Oh and then not only did you like to me about Metis' whereabouts... you raped Hera, and then married her... then proceeded to cheat on her for millennial while also allowing her to destroy the lives of everyone you came into contact with. Like Poor Heracles, turned mad and forced to butcher everyone he loved... then cursed to perform pointless tasks for Hera's amusement... of course before all of that there was the matter of how you Treated Arcus, really Iris that you could forgive the abuse inflicted on your own twin... or how you treated Poor Pandora or humans in general...well, lets just say I realized that aligning myself with you was a mistake but I knew that you, my dear Zeus, were just barely too smart not to allow the cycle to continue... I couldn't wait for a child to be born with the power to defeat you people, I had to make him...

Well, as the Goddess of Divine Justice and Oracles, it wasn't that hard to tampering with the seeds of the future the Oracles planted, cursing them slightly with Divine Karma... your Divine Karma.

… The best part, I didn't need to do much... just talk to Pandora and Mnemosyne… then, when you did what you always do, and screwed over a child of prophecy... I offered a choice, and he took on a whole new role... but I think, perhaps, It would be better if you saw that... Hestia, be useful would you?

The Goddess in question flinched, but nodded and flicked her fingers, sending tiny sparks from the Hearth into Themis. The Fires behind Hestia rose to colossal hieghts, before an image started to show... revealing a heartbreaking sight.

Percy, her beloved Percy, weeping over the body of Alabaster C. Torrington.

 _"What... Why..." Percy raised forward, his head aching. It came, all of a sudden, like an angry Minotaur ramming into his temples. Only the familiar spark of Alabaster, who he had been visiting almost daily over the last month, registered in his mind. It reeked of fear and excess power being tossed out. Then he felt nothing, but the cold grey essence of Death, whom he had met personally in the past..._

 _And the Familiar heat of Hecate, burning like a torch in the dark._

 _"No, not another one!" Percy sprinted, faster then he ever thought possible. The Mist swirled around him, summoned by his power and that of the Goddess of Magic, and he pulled on it. Space shifted, and he found himself tumbling into the burning remains of Alabaster's apartment... his friend, his newest friend, was laying in a pool of his own blood. He wasn't breathing... "Alabaster... why, WHY!"_

 _The earth trembled around him, he felt every sprinkler and fire hydrant explode within a mile of his location. Mist amplified a hundred fold, enveloping everything around him, warping reality wherever it touched something. Even in his mourning and loss, Percy recognized this power, it was the same one he used to nearly destroy a Primordial on his own... when he nearly killed Anklys by turning her own power, poison against her. It was just as exhilarating as before, only this time there was no Annabeth to stop him... this time, he had a target..._

 _His eyes turned and the world zoomed in, the Mist focusing until he saw Olympus. The City was still gorgeous and radiated Olympian power... but now it was shaking, coloms were shattering and Minor gods were running in terror._

 _"PERSUES!" His name, his full first name, was bellowed loudly by Four Familiar gods, though in very different ways. Zeus was pissed, His Father worried and afraid, Hera concerned and terrified, and Athena's judgmental but genuinely worried..._

 _Those four appeared before him, and reached towards him, only to be sent fly back when he growled. The Mist itself seemed to slap them aside before encircling around all of them. They lost their shine, for a moment, struggling to breathe as his power rendered them Mortal for a brief moment._

 _"Why... why did you let her kill him? He was my friend, all he wanted was to help the man who had become all but his dad!" He didn't scream, he didn't need to, the force of his power rippled and the earth vibrated in equal measure to his words._

 _His father, the least affected, stumbled forward slightly. "He was corrupting you Percy. His hatred for us... we could sense it in you. He was banished from all Demigods so that he couldn't affect them. The penalty was Death, that was our agreement with his mother." His words were filled to the brim with misery and a desperation for Percy to believe him._

 _That Percy did believe him did not help the god. " I know all about that... he told me... but my hatred of you spans far... far longer then ever meeting Alabaster. I hated when I first came to the Camp, when I was accused to stealing the Masterbolt just after having my mother kidnapped… it grew when I learned that My mom was forced to get with an utter monster to keep me safe because you couldn't keep it in your pants and obey your oath. It tripled when I learned that the whole war happened because you refused to take care of your fucking kids! When I had my memories taken and I was tossed on another quest again and again! " He laughed, stunned by how similar the sound was to Gaia's own laughter. Family Resemblance to be sure..." When I was in Tartarus and saw so many monsters that you all made... how many enemies you had and still you had kids despite knowing we would be miserable... when I fought the Twin Giants and Bacchus forced us into Gladiator fight just to get him to help us... "  
_

 _Percy looked up at the gods fully, and saw all of them utterly hateful and terrified._

 _"Even now, you see yourselves as beyond reproach... well, actions have consequences... and guess what I am? I am your consequences. I survived two wars against beings much older and more powerful then any of you..."  
_

 _He would have said more, but the Mist doubled, hiding from the Gods._

 _A Women's voice spoke softly to him, just as she appeared... three women in fact appeared, and only one was familiar. "Hello, Percy..."_

 _"Ellenor? How... "_

 _She smiled, kneeling next to him. " Pandora, my name... was Pandora, and you are where I was eons ago, when I was made to open the Pithos... only you have the power to fight back. But not now, your dying Percy. You cannot maintain this kind of magic for so long... " She smiled, placing a pendant over his neck. Immediately he calmed down, the magic within stopping his magic. "This contains the last spark of my husband, who faded after our daughter went mad... May it serve you well. Behind me is Memory and Justice, the Titans... you know their names, do not say it though as it would distract them while they are holding off the gods. We have moments Percy, only moments..._

 _Together, they made choices that would give you a choice. Regardless your life would be the same, up until you got into College. From there it was different, and you were presented with a new view, mine... I taught you to see without your heart, and that is why I am here for you... and why we are helping you... without your heart, with only your mind... tell me... should the gods be allowed to live?"_

 _Slowly, he shook his head. " No... they are monsters with the faces of the divine. They hurt, maim, destroy... they slow down progress..."_

 _"Even your father?"_

 _"Especially him... "_

 _"Even the Goddess of the Hearth?"_

 _"Yes... nothing is worse then anything...She stand there and does so little."_

 _Pandora smiled, kissing his forehead. " I truly do love you, Percy. I am sorry we had to meet truly on such miserable circumstance...Now, All of the Details are in the scrolls You will find at my hide out, which I will send to you... including Prophecies to help you undo the gods. So I ask, are you willing to end the gods? To give up your life to ensure that for once... humans will be free of their great tormentors and grow uninhibited?"_

 _The world slowed down for Percy, his memories and the pain the gods had caused flashed through the Mist... the choice was easy._

 _"Yes... Yes I do. For once, I choose to accept this prophecy."_

 _Power rippled through the Mist and he vanished._

 _Pandora stood and held hands with her friends, Themis and Mnemosyne..._

 _"Together we stand, and together we fall... " The Mist fell and the Gods rose with anger and shock and power. " We offer our power, in the name of Elpis, to mask Percy until he completes his task!" Together, the three Immortals started to glow before they exploded into sheer Mist._

 _Only Themis remained, stumbling in barely mortal form._

The Fire sputtered out, the room went cold.

Themis cackled. "Oh, joy... you know... our leader... Elpis, from the Pithos... Hope... Percy Jackson it hope, or rather, the potential for Hope... and it is that power, the power you gave Humans oh great Zeus, that shall ensure his victory… and hope requires sacrifice... yours..." As she spoke, the Once great Titan Goddess started to fade... then, she vanished, in a swirl of Mist and Power...

Leaving them all cold and utterly, without hope.

Then, a single voice, clearly a women's and clearly not Themis', spoke softly.

"Percy is the answer, for all of your crimes... the incarnations of your sins... he is your punishment…"

The Fates started to sigh, looking their age and power. " That was Anake… the primordial of Destiny... this is beyond our hands..."

* * *

 **Percy frowned, looking around the room before him. It was a shack really, layer with magic older then the Gods. It had what he needed, a bookshelf with scrolls he read. He understood, why Pandora had done this... he knew what happened to her daughter... who turned into a Mania after witnessing and realizing that the Gods had destroyed all of her loved ones in the Flood... He understood that, like Pegasus, Pandora felt the suffering of all mortals through her divine blood... he understood the insanity that inflicted Themis who was Justice incarnate... the immeasurably vast depression of Mnemosyne who carried the weight of all memories, most of which were agonizingly painful...**

He understood that though they used him, it was done out of necessity and unlike the gods they looked for other methods...He respected that. He didn't like it... but he understood it.

Upon a small table, he saw a handful of Prophecies... and with each one read, he felt their weight and the weight of his choices...

 **"When the Hearth boils and then turns cold a terrible chapter shall unfold. The heat that once warmed the hearth's sweetfire shall become the Olympian pyre.**

 **Utterly destroyed or completely reborn, we shall all face the fire's scorn. One by one The mountain shall fall, answering the futures call. A Deviated path from which none shall be free, guided by our past lack of mercy.**

 **Shackled no more by love or pain, gifted by servitude long past, we shall all be targets of their disdain, and overcome by punishments cast.**

 **The Seeker of Elpis shall rise, finding hope at the Mountains demise. From the cliffs we shall be cast, truly being nothing more then a painful past. Falling in accordance to our sins, the fall of the first is how it begins."**

 _" **When high on thier laurels... when prophecy becomes no more...blinding the Gods and Fates ..The path to the Future and freedom from the past will become clear in the eyes of the one person who bore the weight of the victories. Only when their last anchor burns free and their eyes see the world as it is, past blood or love, shall Hope walk free among us.**_

 _ **Shall the hero fail, Hope will be utterly decimated and no one will be free from the chains of the past. Not even us, not even hope."**_

Those two stood out, as they were marked to have already started to pass... but one was marked with Green which, according to the Key next to them, meant it was up next... it was a simple Prophecy, marked with the word tools and roots...

 _ **Look to your roots and you shall see**_

 _ **The tools to master your destiny**_

 _ **First you must Gather the Broken Sight**_

 _ **Then you must Win Nature's Golden Might**_

 _ **Last, you must find a place to hide within the Gods' Tainted Light**_

 _ **One before the other, find what you need**_

 _ **Only then shall the gods fall and you succeed...**_

 _ **Then you must return**_

 _ **to where you fell**_

 _ **So that gods can burn**_

 _ **and Suffer the Agony of Greek Hell**_

 _ **Gather their solid sin**_

 _ **Let this revolution begin!**_

He chuckled a little, amused by the childish rhyming...

Then he cried, mourning the loss of Alabaster, of his mother...and of his life...

Then he smiled, knowing that when this was all over, he would be making a better life for them all... for his sister... a world he would never get to have...

' _Everything I have... my roots... all of the crap I've been through, they made me what I am...'_ He sighed, and knew where the Broken Sight was. It just came to him... of all of the terrible things he had seen, only one would fit this description. "I have three days to get what I need and hide so I can gather my power enough to be an actual threat to the Gods... this sucks... I am so sorry..." The Mist swirled around him, in response to his thoughts, and he found himself just outside of a familiar house.

The Cute Statues of Medusa twinkled before him, even as the Mist gave him golden hair and blue eyes... He knocked on the Door and was greeted with insane green eyes.

"LUKE! I knew you would come back to me." He was enveloped with warm, but thin, arms.

He didn't fight back, just held her close. " I missed you... Mom."

May Castellen was practically beaming happiness when she pulled back, happy to be with that boy she thought was her son.

"Come in, come in. I have your favorite ready!"

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **I was going to make this a slow progression, like in the dark kind of rebellion like Luke... but I realized that it wasn't Percy. He was a fighter and so... he will fight.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	9. A Mother's Love burns too bright!

**Hi! I love writing this, but the chapters will not always be long.**

* * *

"... and it's been so long since you were home, Luke." May Castellen's smile, her soft words, were like Knifes to Percy's heart, pushing him further and further. "I kept your room the same as you left it. You can check it soon, if you want." She tottled away from him, the foul scent of her decaying teeth wafting off of her like the Oracle's smoke, mixing with the scent of molding food... or what was left of it since Nico had apparently helped clean her home. Her white hair almost glowing in the dim room, signaling her march towards her kitchen. "Oh, I miss you, baby."

Smiling despite himself, Percy smiled back. " I miss you, Ma." His hands shook as Themis' edict rang in his heart, a hallow feeling that made his soul ache. "What have you been up to?" His pen weighed a million pounds in his pocket, and he knew that he could not cut her down. She deserved more, infinitely more then that... she deserved to go slowly into death... He raised his hands, pulling on the pulse of blood he felt within the women before him, pure power that resided in all bodies. Slowly, enough so that she did not notice it, he imagined a tiny bubble forming. He pushed that bubble up her body, letting it rise to her brain.

"Oh, nothing much. I was gardening yesterday when you came over and... oh... I feel faint. I am going to take a nap, I think. Is that alright, Baby? Will you still be here when I wake up?" She turned to him, smiling an oddly weepy smile for someone who clearly was insane. "Will you stay here with me?"

It was an effortless thing to nod. "Always, Mom. I love you..." The bubble reached her brain, and the women stumbled barely reaching the couch long enough to lay down and let out a long, sweet sigh.

"That's good... thank you, Baby. Goodbye... Percy." He almost leapt out of his skin at the sheer lucidity in her voice, the calm and happiness in her eyes. "I love you."

It was at that moment that May Castellen, Cursed women, Impossibly Proud Mother of Luke, Lover of Hermes, Clear Sighted Mortal, Prophetic Women, Failed Oracle, Prophetic Trigger died... and yet, her spirit lingered.

Percy felt her, waiting and he knew why.

"Thank you, May... I am sorry that I have to do this..." His hands started to glow a soft blue and slowly he began to waft them over her body, traces of divine magic lifted from her body. Echoes of Luke's magic from his time in her womb, her own innate power as a Seer and clear sighted mortal, Hades' Curse boiling in her blood and... most importantly... the traces of the Oracle's of Delphi's Power. Slowly this power swirled around her, before coming off through her final breathe. It was an easy thing to collect it in a vial that he summoned through the Mist.

May's Spirit rose from her body, smiling at him. Her hair a radiant gold, her eyes shining an unclear green, her body tall and strong like an Amazon stereotype. He could tell, in that moment, that this was the real May Castellen. The power she should have had, had she been allowed to become the Oracle as was her desire. She looked like a Priestess and Queen and Mother.

He loved her instantly and knew why such drove her to madness. To a being such as May, the inability to help her loved ones was a burden she could not handle.

" _Hello... Percy... thank you... I am free... I knew, I saw you, many moons ago. I knew that you may one day save me and you have. Thank you, for being my son, if only for a few moments."_ The beautiful women brushed her ghostly hands across his cheek, and his pain was slightly soothed. " _They cannot be allowed to continue this evil. I am not the only one to suffer such a fate. I realized that when I was first cursed. Many other mortal women were destroyed, as I was. It was how they knew that no one could take in the power."_ She snorted, and looked way too much like Hera to be comforting to Percy. " _Yes, they warned me...but only that I might fail. Not that my mind would shatter, that I would be trapped in misery, madness and a veil of the future. My poor Luke... I saw his death years ago... did you know that you are Mirrors of each other?"  
_

"Uh... no, No I didn't."

She smiled, looking infinitely more beautiful then even Aphrodite. _"His soul, and yours, were and are mirrors. His facing the past and yours the future. He was doomed to fail as all he could do was reflect the past. You must turn your mirror to the future, if you are too succeed... My sight will grant you insight into the Visions of the Oracle, to the pathways of the future...but I need your help. I can teach you how to use it, but you must give me absolution! The gods will interrogate my soul, torment me... and my son. I need to lose myself, my mind entirely. I need the Lethe... and so does Luke!"_

"I think I have some, believe it or not... I was helped my Mnemosyne. She had a Lake that did the opposite of the Lethe, so I think she collected some of the Lethe as well... even if she didn't, it shouldn't be too hard to find. The River, like all Underworld Rivers, have access to the Surface as well. I don't even have to go underground to get it... but if it might take me years... I can't promise you it soon... so..." His mind turned to Alabaster and the man he had called father, and the choice was easy. " Stay with me?"

He didn't mean for his words to be so pained, so lonely, but it was impossible. Having her looking at him with such a breath of pain... love and peace... it was too much. He missed his mother.

May clearly knew this. " _I would be honored..."_ She raised a hand to him and slowly the Mist gathered around her body.

He reached out, grasping her hand and pulling her towards him. She stumbled out of the Mist, a body formed of sheer magic, held together by her sheer will and the magic lingering from her death.

Nothing could have stopped him from hugging her, and or her returning that hug, even as they stumbled through the Mist and back the Cabin crafted by the two Goddesses and the Mother of Mortals.

They separated only after his spirit was refreshed and hers a little lighter. She looked around them, taking in the room's contents.

"Impressive... I saw it, you know. Themis...she... spoke to me, sometimes. Not often but... I knew that the punishment would happen to the Gods. Did you know that she ensured that Luke would pass onwards, at would be allowed rebirth? Gaia's evils prevented healthy rebirth for a while and Luke was too low on the List of reborn souls I am afraid. Too much internal guilt from what I understand... sigh..." The weight of her duties, being a mother unable to help her child, was almost palpable. " What are we going to do, Percy? I am not sure if I have my Sight in this vessel, or that I can take it back without the curse ravaging my mind once more."

Percy's mind went blank for a moment, then he smiled. "I am the Gods' sins come to life right? All of my powers come from their sins... so maybe, so does yours?"

"How do you say?"

"Well, your curse was born of Zeus' evil, Hades' vengeance and Hermes' neglect so... maybe... something that has healed someone from all of that will work."

Her eyes were wide. "Are you kidding? There is something like that?"

"Yes... the Gold Light... the Gods tainted gold light... it healed Thalia, who was killed by Hades' Hounds... she was protecting Luke who was doomed to misery due to his father's neglect and it was Zeus who damned her to such a fate and turned her into a tree. Only on thing could heal her... and it did."

May stepped closer, her hands on his cheekbones. " What... was it!"

"The Golden Fleece... and I know exactally where it is...and I think I know why we need it. Shall we?"

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **This was so much fun to write. Dark, twisted and unexpected. I was going to Kill May, but I realized she had good reason to want the gods to fall... and so here she is!**

 **I am not used to writing something entirely different then the Canon Source, so it is hard but fun.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika!**


	10. Successes and Necklaces

The Naughtiness of today's deeds gave wings to May Castellen's feet, a smirk tore it's way across her face as she pulled out her dart gun. It was an easy thing to aim at Pelos, the dragon that watched the Golden Fleece. She waited for the beast to take one giant breathe in, and the moment that air escaped it, her bullet slammed into's it's center. It flinched, writhing in angony for a moment before collasping, utterly exhausted.

' _That is an effective potion...'_ Smiling she shot over to the tree, gracefully stepping past the beast. Her hands easily wrapped around the countless strands of the Golden Fleece. She pulled it at once, grasping an entire handful before rushing away, the power of the Fleece burning through her blood like pure adrenaline. The Mist came to her easily and she fell through, easily returning to the dreary, exhausted eyes of Percy who was just waking from a nap.

"How... what... you? How?"

She didn't hide her laughter, even as she placed the Fleece on the table. "Why do you think Hermes of all people wanted me? I was a hunter as a girl, with my father, and a theif for much of my life. Sneaking up on a deer isn't that different from breaking into a house, or dosing a dragon." Smirking, she settled down onto a stool and quickly began to seperate the threads into managable pieces. " I couldn't take everything, they'd notice that too soon, but a handful won't be noticed... at least, no so early."

Percy settled next to her taking three threads and weaving them together into a thin braid, almost like a hemp necklace. "How did you use the Mist to leave?"

"Oh that, I already had some skill in magic. Not a lot mind you, Hermes only taught me a little. It was actually those lessons that got me to try and become the Oracle. I know...hmm... five skills? I can make a weapon using magic, use the Mist to mask my presence, use the Mist to Teleport... which is a huge advantage in being a theif, let me tell you. It's actually how I was able to get food despite being trapped in my house, I just summoned it all with a wave of the hand. I've gotten really good at that." Did she notice the hate leaking in her words at the reminder of her previous life, yes... yes she did. " I can also track people using magic... though I was never very good at that. Lastly...well, I can Divine for things. Usually using dice or pebbles to decipher the future."

A clear veil of distrust leaked into Percy's eyes. " Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Percy, you were exhausted from wielding so much magic and your mind was not steady. I wanted to explain when you woke up... but I could sense that something was hampering the communication between all of the Demigods. It wasn't clear, but... well the Mist is fractured, it isn't as steady as it should be. It was a perfect opportunity to steal this..." She put her hands over Percy's. "Your right though, I should have told you. We cannot expect to succeed if we do not communicate... I am sorry."

"It's okay, I'm being to sensitive... anyway, I think that this is enough. We have enough for us individually, and more then enough for a dozen or so followers." Reaching over, Percy tied the necklace around her throat, and instantly a surge of pure power shot through her. Her Mist form body solidified as pure nature magic infused it's way into her. "This should help to heal you. I imagine in a few months the magic surging through you will actually make you alive, or closer to a Nature Spirit... kind of like a Hunter."

With a smile, the boy put another Necklace over his own throat, only stopping to callously tear off his Camp Halfblood necklace. May caught it as it descended, a naughty smirk on her lips. "I think we should keep this... you've had it on for a while so it is infused with your power, your magic. It can be used for a lot of interesting things. The specifics evade me, but I think we can figure a few things out."

They shared another devious smirk, and May felt at peace. Sure she was going to cause mass destruction and mayhem, but she was with a kid she loved and really that was all she wanted.

After a few hours of chatting, bonding and making necklaces, Percy stood straight. " Alright, the spell protecting us won't last too much longer. We need to find some place safe... I have some ideas. The Labyrinth, but that is being used by the Camp for Games now. The Sea of Monsters, but it is hard getting there and I am sure Circe is still there as are the Pirates... and Alaska, which is beyond the Gods' powers. Which do you think we should go to?"

May stopped a little, her eyes squinting in focus. " Well, they all have their perks. Alaska is beyond this Pantheon, but there are others and our magic would be weaker as well. While I could use the Labyrinth to travel freely, you cannot since your a demigod so that would be an impediment... then there is the Sea of Monsters. I am sure the Pirates would join us, I mean a lot of famous pirates were demigods or legacies and if they were turned into Hamsters like I saw when I foresaw your adventures, I think they would hate the gods who failed to help them. Their parents, grandparents... and if Circe is still there, your more then powerful enough to capture her and she can be forced into becoming a tutor or even a power source for you... and her Spa is a wonder of magic resources and since it has her power it is protected. Actually the Gods cannot enter that place freely, not even Zeus or Posiden."

Percy frowned. " Why is that? I never gave it a lot of thought but if they are so powerful, why can't they get in there?"

"I actually know the answer to that." She chuckled at this confusion, he was just too cute. "It is the magic of the place, it is so thick that it interferes with their powers. The Sea of Monsters exists on it's own plane, that is why not everyone that goes through it dies off or is even vaguely hurt. It is the same reason as to why no God or Titan can just teleport out of Tartarus. There is so much magic, the magic of a Primordial, around them that is cuts them off to their powers and limits their movements."

"Hmm... could my father sense my presence in those seas?"

That got her to freeze, and she felt a familiar power burn in her eyes. "No... not...I... No..."

"Your eyes are glowing!"

"I know... I guess I do still have Oracle power... no... " The Sea stretched out before her eyes, and she saw the Sea of Monsters. "The Magic that keeps them out... it... it blocks divine signals... that is why no one knew that the Fleece was in the Sea of Monsters... not until the Oracle revealed it... I..."

Her vision returned just in time to see a smirking Percy, who's eyes were also glowing. "That was amazing... I saw it too..." They looked down, and saw their hands were intertwined. A glow was connecting their skin. " I guess we need to be touching for that to work but wow... "

"I know... that... wow...so Sea of Monsters it is?"

"I guess so... let's sleep. When we wake up, we'll start packing... and them we go."

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **This is fun to write and it may have seemed easy for her to break into the Camp but really their security sucks. It is almost canon...**

 **Love your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


End file.
